Torchwood Unravelled
by pipecleanermonkey
Summary: Have you ever wondered what happened to that girl who Jack stole his spaceship off of. Well she's come back to get revenge on Jack. And she's set on unravelling Torchwood, no matter what it takes. Chap 3 up soon
1. Shelby

Torchwood Unravelled

Disclaimer: I do not own Torchwood. I do own Shelby and Dylan though...

Shelby sat up. She flicked her long, dark, curly hair over her shoulder. Was that? No, it couldn't be!

"Captain Jack Harkness!" she shouted aloud. He looked around. Shelby ducked out of sight. It was him! But had he not died when her ship was destroyed? Well, if he's alive, Shelby could do the one thing she was best at. Revenge! First of all she needed an accomplice. And who knew Cardiff better than her ex-best friend Dylan Evans. She still knew her number. Dylan was an ex-time agent, like herself. They had grown apart as they couldn't make the time to see each other, but Shelby was sure Dylan would help her. Dylan knew Cardiff like the back of her hand. Shelby knew New York. Cardiff and New York are _very_ different places. Shelby got out her phone.

Xx

"So, are ya gonna help me?" Shelby asked Dylan over the phone. She was in a crowded nightclub, so no-one could hear her.

"Sure, Shel," Dylan replied, "Meet me outside the nightclub."

"See ya, Dyl." Shelby shut her sliding phone. She grabbed her designer handbag and headed for the door. Dylan was standing there, looking around for her.

"Hey, Dyl," Shelby said, tapping on the shoulder from behind. Dylan spun round.

"Shel!" The girls hugged. Shelby looked at Dylan. Her light brown hair was dyed honey-coloured. The girls contrasted, but had been great friends. Dylan had light brown, now dyed honey-coloured hair cut into a short, straight bob. Shelby had thick, dark brown, curly hair which hung down her back. Dylan had ice-blue eyes, while Shelby had enchanting, dark brown eyes. Also Dylan was Welsh and Shelby was a New Yorker.

"How you been?" Shelby asked and she started walking away from the nightclub. Dylan walked beside her.

"Oh, fine," Dylan replied, "You?"

"Oh, now you're here, brilliant!"

Xx

"Here, she is!" Shelby announced, as the invisible spaceship started to appear.

"Wow," Dylan gasped.

"You think she looks brilliant from the outside, just you wait till you see the inside!" Shelby pressed another button on the remote in her hand and a ramp slide out and a doorway opened. "Wanna step inside?"

Xx

"Oh my god, this is amazing." Dylan looked at Shelby, "So much better than what you used to have."

"I know." Shelby was pressing some buttons on the control panel.

"If you got this because the other one was destroyed, then why do you want revenge?" Dylan asked her.

"Because do you know how much trouble I got into from Daddy because I lost it!" Dylan did. Shelby had lost her mother when she was a little girl and since then her father had given her everything she could ever want.

"So you need me to help you?"

"Yes!"

"But I know Jack. He'll recognise us both as soon as he see's us both."

"He won't recognise you!"

"How not?"

"Because the last time he saw you, you had long, light brown hair and you were at least three inches shorter!"

"OK. What should I do?"

Xx

Sorry for it being so short chapter 2 up soon.


	2. Torchwood

It had been a quiet week at the hub. No major problems. Jack was relieved, though it would have been fun to chase aliens around Cardiff. But that didn't seem like it was going to happen. Jack was sitting on his own in his office. He was IMing TorCHarley, Torchwood's number one enemy, on MSN. They had had a fun week, trying to stop a parasite from killing their whole village. Jack sighed. To be young and surrounded by aliens, those were the days. It was almost ten o'clock. TorCHarley signed off to go and watch _St __Trinians _on DVD. Just then Ianto came through the door.

"Jack, we need you," He said, "Something's happened." Jack got up from his desk and followed Ianto to Mickey's desk.

"What's going on?" Jack asked.

"Unusual rift readings," Mickey replied, "Something's appeared practically out of nowhere."

"Like what?" Jack was concerned.

"Dunno, a spaceship, maybe." Mickey was looking at the area by CCTV.

"Not our usual blue box then," Jack laughed. Ianto gave him a worried look. Mickey and Martha both stifled a giggle.

"Once again, I have no idea what you're on about," Gwen said.

"No," Mickey continued, "Whatever it is, it's much bigger and it seems to be invisible."

"Well come on, one thing for it. We're going to the site."

Xx

Ten-Thirty on a Thursday night was usually quiet. A few people were standing about. None of them looked to suspicious. Suddenly a young girl collapsed. Jack and the rest of the team ran over.

"Are you alright?" Martha asked her.

"I'm fine," The girl replied, in-between deep breaths. The girl shut her eyes. She was unconscious, according to Martha's diagnosis. The girl looked about twenty-one. She had obviously dyed honey-coloured hair. The girl was tall and pale. She looked ill.

"Let's take her back to the hub," Jack said bending down to look at the girl. She looked kind of familiar.

Xx

The girl was lying on the autopsy table, still unconscious.

"What do you think is wrong with her?" Martha asked Jack.

"No idea, scan her for alien tech," Jack suggested as he turned around and went back to his office. TorCHarley was back online. She had gotten bored watching the film and wanted to annoy someone from Canada.

Xx

After Jack had gone, Martha was on her own in the autopsy room. Well, there was the girl, but she seemed totally out of it. The girl's eyes started to twitch. She was waking up.

"Who are you?" the girl whispered in a shaky, gasping voice.

"My name's Martha Jones. I'm a doctor. I'm here to help." Martha paused. "What's your name?"

"Lilian." The girl had a faint Welsh accent.

"What happened to you, Lilian?" Martha asked her.

"I...I have no idea." A flash of worry came across Lilian's face. "What's wrong with me?"

"We don't know yet," Martha replied. The girl blacked out again and Martha left her.

Xx

"The girl's name is Lilian," Martha announced.

"Are you sure?" Jack said, "She could be lying. I once had this friend who could fake that she was about to die."

"I don't think so, Jack." Martha stared at him. He also seems to know someone who could do something. Last week it was someone who could somersault off of a moving car.

"Well, we're did tests for alien tech and she _has_ something inside her."

"Like what?"

"No idea!"

Xx

Away from the team, in the autopsy room, Lilian was awake and waiting for her cue.

Xxxxxxxxx

Please review!! No-one has reviewed yet and it's making me sad...

xxxI'mNotNormalxxx


End file.
